Lily's Life
by Steate
Summary: Lily's Life as she knows it.Lily goes to Hogwarts,& she doesn't fit in there, until a few popular guys get paired with her 4 a project..which turns her life upside down.LJ fic.


If you're going to read, you gotta promise not to laugh- this is my first story. Disclaimer: The characters that you recognize are all JK Rowling's. Any characters you do not identify are mine. Note- Thoughts are in italics, and have+ signs by them. Letters etc. have * around them. New places, times, etc. have a line (such as below) to separate. Sounds are in caps, and they have parentheses around them. ********************************************************** ***************************************************************** *Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress *  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, wondering how the heck her friends thought this up. +Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I think Megan, Isabel, & Pagie have wayyyyy too much free time.+  
Lily Evans, the green-eyed, auburn-haired, stormy-tempered, Four feet & 7 inches, just-turned-eleven girl turned off the lights & hopped into her twin bed, dreaming about her friends 'Hogwarts.' ******************************************Morning, Lily'sRoom******************************************************** Awakened by the sound of the vacuum in her room, Lily tripped out of bed. "Mom? Why the heck would you do that? It's only 10:37 in the morning, on a SATURDAY!"  
"Excuse me, for wanting your room to look acceptable. Next time, I'll just get you to do it. And by the way, is that letter some kind of inside joke?" Lily's Mom replied. Her mother did not look ANYTHING like Lillian, which is Lily's full name. Sarah Evans had short, blonde- now getting grey, thanks to Petunia Evans, Lily's sister- hair, and was about 5'2".  
"No idea. I assume my friends sent it." She said, going downstairs for breakfast.  
  
**********************************************Some time around mid July *******************************************  
(BANG.)  
Lily groaned, turning in bed to read the clock. Eight-thirty-eight. She glanced in the sound's general direction- the window. +Oh my freakin' God. + There was an owl, speeding into the window, looking puzzled as why it couldn't get in, backing up, & doing it again.  
Instead of screaming, like any normal person would have done, she opened the window, & attempted to bring the owl inside, in case he-or she- was hurt. "SH-----"Lily almost cussed, as the owl had nearly bitten her fingers off. Once Lily had backed off, the owl flew in the window, dropped a piece of paper, & flew out again.  
Picking up the piece of paper, Lily realized it was an envelope, sealed with a wax stamp. She decided not to think about the owl now.. It's probably some rich guy that had nothing to do but train owls to send letters to random people.  
Upon opening it, Lily read:  
  
*Dear Ms. Evans, We have not yet received your owl replying to as whether or not you are going to enroll in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, we have just realized that you are muggleborn- & probably do not have an owl. Please send us a letter through 'mail'. The address is on the other page, along with the instructions how to get to Diagon Alley, where, if you decide to attend, you will buy your books & equipment. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress*  
Lily had consulted her friends about writing the other letter: they said they hadn't written it. Lily didn't actually believe them, but now. +They aren't that persistent. what if this is true?+ There was only one way to find out- go to Diagon Alley. ************************************************Leaky Cauldron*******************************************************  
Lily had somehow convinced her mother to go to Diagon Alley. Anyways, they entered the small, greasy pub, which had conveniently been un-noticed by her mother. To tell the truth, Lily didn't think much of the place-and obviously her mother didn't either, seeing her nose was wrinkled. They walked right through a door, entering an empty yard, surrounded by a rusty- looking brick wall. Tapping the brick mentioned in the letter with her finger, Lily gasped as the wall started to open up.  
"Wow.", was all Lily could say, looking into the streets of an obviously magic filled city-ish thing.  
Lily's mother's eyes were about half the size of the head. "Well, where to first?" she said, her voice packed with amazement.  
"Gringotts. ", Lily read off her list of supplies. "It's the only place to get a bank account & change money.  
They past tons of shops, including broomstick shops, where kids' eyes were practically popping out of their head, staring at the obviously new broom. When they got to Gringotts, there was no mistaking it. It was a gigantic, hoary-white building. They entered, raising their eyebrows at the message displayed on the door:  
*Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.*  
The pair of mother & daughter glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing: +What nice creatures goblins must be.+ They did, however, get their money changed and opened an account with no problems, except for the goblin looking at Lily's mother strangely.  
"LET'S GO BUY MY WAND!!!!" Lily shouted, as soon as they had walked outside. +God, I'm mature.+  
"Lil...don't shout..people are looking at us. But fine, we can go buy your wand." Her mother replied. Soon, they found the wand shop, which said: 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' over the door. They walked in, & Ollivander himself, probably around the age of forty, turned his beady eyes on them.  
"Here to find a wand, I propose?" he said  
"Umm.err, yes." Something about this man gave Lily the creeps. He handed her a wand- and the instant she touched it, the wand turned- well, call Lily crazy, but it felt warm- but yet, so, so cold. Once she had 'swished' it, red & green sparks flew out.  
"That was. quick. This wand is ten & a quarter inches, swishy, and made of willow. Good for charm work." Ollivander said, as he held his hand out for seven galleons, the price of the wand.  
After that, everything else was kind of. it wasn't boring, but it wasn't particularly exciting. Lily & her mother brought all of her supplies, & then went home, where Lily read every school book & impatiently waited for September 1st.  
  
********************************************* **************************************************************************** ** I know it is probably kinda boring, but just please wait! It'll get better when they get to Hogwarts! (Next chapter... and please ,if you read this, REVIEW! :} I realized I didn't really mention petunia or lily's dad, but... in this story her dad is dead (:\) and petunia is at summer camp. :} 


End file.
